1. Field
The following description relates to an optical pickup device, and more particularly, to an optical pickup device that corresponds to a plurality of media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical pickup devices that correspond to a plurality of media are designed to be applied to conventional compact discs (CDs), digital versatile discs (DVDs), Blu-ray Discs (BDs), and the like.
Generally, an optical system of optical pickup devices that correspond to a plurality of media may include an objective lens corresponding to CDs/DVDs and an objective lens corresponding to BDs. The optical system may further include a beam splitter, a collimator, and a mirror. However, due to characteristics of the structure of the optical system, an optical distance between optical systems corresponding to CDs/DVDs and an optical distance between optical systems corresponding to BDs are different from each other. Thus, in order to focus light on a medium by using an optical system that supports the medium, an optical distance required by the optical system should be obtained. Thus, conventional optical pickup devices that correspond to a plurality of media have a structure in which an independent optical system corresponding to CDs/DVDs and an independent optical system corresponding to BDs are simply combined in one structure.
In addition, since conventional optical pickup devices may include all of the optical systems described above, the optical pickup devices may include a relatively large amount of components compared to conventional optical pickup devices for CDs/DVDs or conventional optical pickup devices for BDs. Thus, it may be difficult to design the conventional optical pickup devices, and costs may increase due to an increase in the number of components.